


Here

by hellasmol



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasmol/pseuds/hellasmol
Summary: heck, man i dunno i had an idea and really wanted to write it.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic type thing ever, it's after midnight and this is not proofread at all so please bear with me and please be kind !! also this is very short so yeah

_In the years following the century long voyage across the planar system Barry was, to put it simply, alone. Alone and angry and sad but of all things, afraid. Afraid of where his friends and coworkers would end up when left in Lucretia’s care, afraid of how they would react to him if they couldn’t look past his now lich form, afraid that he’d never see Lup again. Lup: his one true love a century in the making, his home when The Starblaster had sometimes felt like a prison._

_It was the uncertainty that kept him up all those nights. The fact that she had just disappeared, vanished without any trace other than the promise she didn't keep written on that note that also served as the only physical reminder he had that she was ever here. On the really lonely days it was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind. But even that couldn’t have kept him grounded when he’d learned the truth._

_Lup was dead. Stabbed, poisoned and left to rot in a cave; her lich form nowhere to be found. The only logical conclusion, he figured, was that she’d been captured by one of the Raven Queen’s hunters. Found, detained and ultimately destroyed for commiting a crime in a bold and crazy attempt at saving this world and all others they’d visited._

_She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it and it was this realization that finally destroyed him. A man, left with nothing but the tormenting memories of the people he loved who no longer could remember him, sleep evaded for years in a last stitch effort to find the woman he loved. No one in all of the planes had ever experienced a loss so great and so incredibly cruel and, for as long as Barry had withstood the pain, he just couldn’t bear it any longer._

_With a deafening scream his form had distorted, a massive explosion of smoke and fire destroying all in its path leaving nothing behind but a black circle of glass: a final reminder of that he’d lost, all the world had lost when they took his brilliant love away._

   “Barry? Babe, wake up.” Lup gently shook the sobbing, muttering man awake. Barry launched himself upright with a gasp, breathing heavily and putting a hand to his chest in a test to see if he even had one. “Bad dream?” Lup asks in concerned curiosity, “You didn’t wet the bed did you cuz I thought we had a talk about that.” she adds with a slight grin trying to ease the panicked atmosphere Barry had created. After the initial shock subsides, Barry stares at her with wide, teary eyes and wraps her tightly in his arms. In his haste he pins her arms to her sides making it hard to return the hug. “What was it about?” “Doesn’t matter.” He says into her shoulder. She chuckles, not trying to adjust her position because she knows he’s not looking for comfort, he’s looking for confirmation. He needs to be sure that she’s real and that she’s here and that everything that happened in the past gets to stay in the past. All that matters to him is here and now, and right now she’s here and she is just so damn beautiful. He loosens his grip and stares at her face for a second before he grabs it and kisses her with all the love and admiration he’s had for her since year 1. Lup, in all of her mild confusion reciprocates the kiss in equal measure. When Barry continues kissing her, trailing across her face and down her neck, Lup laughs. “Ohhhh, so it was one of those kinds of dreams. I thought you stop getting those after puberty.” Barry stops and chuckles against her skin. He brushes the messy bed hair away from her eyes and looks at her tenderly. “I love you, so goddamn much.” he says, “You’re not too bad yourself, stud.” she replies. They smile. He gives her one last kiss on her forehead before they settle back into bed together, their legs tangled, her head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaa.... follow me on tumblr @hella-smol


End file.
